


In my place

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Castiel hablan sobre lo que son el uno para el otro. Sin ñoñeces y sin ponerse románticos ni nada por el estilo. Esta es la verdad; son ellos dos y el destino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my place

**Author's Note:**

> Tiempo más tarde, releyendo este fic, me doy cuenta cómo ahora, al comenzar la séptima temporada, cómo este pequeño fic tiene tanto sentido...

 

 

 

Quiero aclarar que no he hecho esto antes, que se me da fatal y que para nada era esto lo que andaba buscando.

 

 **Título:** In my place

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** sin betear

 **Número de palabras:** 1021

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Spoilers:** cuidaito, continúa después del 5x16. Si no lo has visto aún… ¡No te acerques!

 **Rating:** NC-13, por el vocabulario, básicamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. No hay ánimo de lucro. Si Dios existe en la tierra, tiene que ser sin duda JDM J

 

 

 

[IN MY PLACE](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCjrTw35CpY)

 

 

                - Cas.

                No hubo respuesta.

                - Cas –Dean lo volvió a intentar. Llevaba varios días intentando localizarle en sueños pero el ángel no había dado señales de vida. Y no le culpaba. Si él pudiera quitarse del medio lo habría hecho mucho tiempo atrás. Descubrir que tu propio hermano pasa de tu culo, que los ángeles son más cabrones que los propios demonios y que Dios posiblemente se haya convertido en Lindsay Lohan le hacen a uno replantearse ciertas cosas.- Aparece.

                - ¿Qué quieres, Dean?

                Dean se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Cas tenía una pinta horrible. ¿Podían los ángeles tener ojeras y el pelo sucio?

                - Vamos a hablar –intentó ser autoritario pero, ¿cómo se le devuelve la fe a alguien cuando uno mismo dudaba de su propia fe?

                - No hay nada de qué hablar.

                - Tenemos que hablar de Dios –Dean dio un paso hacia el ángel que no se movió al verle acercarse hacia él.- Que yo pierda la fe es lo normal, pero tú, Cas… No. No puedes darte por vencido porque si tú te rindes, yo también me rindo.

                - No lo entiendes Dean –Castiel se dio media vuelta para terminar de mirarle a los ojos. Frente por frente, mirada con mirada.- Llevo siglos luchando en su nombre, defendiéndole, haciendo lo que creía correcto, siéndole fiel… para nada.

                - La vida apesta, lo sé –Dean miró alrededor. Todo estaba negro, tan solo una luz suspendida sobre ellos los iluminaba. Era como si los hubieran dejado en el  escenario de un teatro y hubieran apagado luego el resto de las luces,- y por mucho que intente buscar otra razón para mi existencia, no la tengo.

                Castiel no dijo nada y siguió mirándole.

                - Puede que no haya vivido tantos años como tú, Cas, pero llevo toda mi puta vida luchando por el bien, salvando a los buenos de finales horribles y por lo que veo todo ha sido en vano. He sacrificado mi vida. Mi padre sacrificó la suya y ¿para qué? Para que ahora venga Dios y me diga que pasa de nosotros.

                - No sé qué hacer, o qué no. No sé qué decisión tomar. Ni siquiera sé a quién creer –la voz del ángel era más grave y severa que de costumbre. Agachó la cabeza para mirarse los zapatos. Luego la volvió a subir para acabar mirando a Dean directamente a los ojos.- Pero creo en ti.

                Dean hizo una mueca con los labios. En cualquier otro momento habría dicho alguna cosa graciosa o se habría reído de él. Ahora no. Ambos estaban igual de jodidos. Igual de perdidos. Sin fe para seguir y sin ánimo para buscar algo con qué suplantar ese vacío.

                A Dean le llenó de orgullo que _un ángel del señor_ creyera en él. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir? También le dio mucho miedo porque ¿qué tenía él que ofrecerle a Castiel?

                - Estoy perdido, Dean. Nada tiene sentido para mí –el ángel podía parecer melodramático pero no le faltaba razón. Sin fe y sin esperanza no se iba a ningún sitio. Y Castiel había perdido  las dos cosas de golpe.

                Le dijo lo único que tenía sentido, lo que se merecía oír porque era lo único que tenía.

                - Yo también confío en ti, Cas.

                Ambos se quedaron extrañamente cerca. Dean ya no se quejaba por la invasión de su espacio personal y Cas tampoco pretendía hacerse el inocente disculpándose por algo que le gustaba realmente hacer.

                - Cas.

                - Sí, Dean.

                - Si fueras humano y murieras, si fueras al cielo, ¿qué verías?¿qué recordarías?

                Castiel se quedó unos segundos meditando, algunos, no demasiados. Rememoró todos sus años al servicio de Dios, todas sus misiones, todo lo que había podido experimentar con sus otros hermanos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo primero que le gustaría ver cuando fuera al cielo sería al mayor de los Winchester.

                - Te recordaría a ti.

                Dean no fue capaz de reaccionar. Lo miró como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto y cuando quiso decirle algo, Castiel ya se había ido, como siempre.

                Pero, ¿qué se le podía decir a un ángel  para reconfortarle? ¿Habría alguna palabra mágica que le hiciera ver las cosas de otra manera, que  lo ayudara a sobreponerse? Repasó su escaso vocabulario y no encontró nada que pudiera servirle.

                Cuando se ha vivido tanto, ¿Existen palabras que puedan ayudarte a soportar el dolor? Si existían, Dean no las había encontrado.

                Lo próximo que supo fue que se había despertado en su cama, en medio de la noche, con la luz de la mesita encendida y Sam dormido en la otra cama.

                - Cas –murmuró.

                Castiel lo miró desde la otra esquina de la habitación. Dean no sabía si ya estaba allí cuando lo llamó o había apareció de pronto. El caso es que el ángel parecía estar mirando por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche con esos ojos azules tan tristes y cansados que a Dean se le partió el alma.

                Apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama. Cuando llegó a donde el ángel, éste se estaba  dando la vuelta para mirarle. Dean se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, extendió los brazos alrededor de sus brazos y lo envolvió, poniéndole su mano grande y caliente sobre su nuca.

                - No te preocupes Cas-le susurró al oído.- Tanto si termina bien como si termina mal, siempre estaremos juntos. No te defraudaré, te lo prometo.

                Puede que no fueran las mejores palabras del mundo pero Castiel cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

                _Yo tampoco a ti, Dean._


End file.
